User blog:BeastMan14/Rick Grimes vs Courier Six
Rick Grimes! A small-town sheriff who leads a group of survivors in a zombie apocalypse! Vs. The Courier! A simple messenger that embarked on a quest that determined the fate of the Mojave! It's a battle of ordinary people forced into extraordinary circumstances today on Deadliest Fiction! Rick Grimes Weapons: Melee: One-Handed Axe Close-Range: Colt Python Mid-Range: Mossberg 500 Long-Range: Browning Automatic Rifle Special: Remington 700 Back-Up: Shane Walsh Weapon: Mossberg Shotgun Daryl Dixon Weapon: Crossbow The Courier Weapons: Melee: Bowie Knife Close-Range: Ranger Sequoia Mid-Range: Assault Carbine Long-Range: Anti-Material Rifle Special: Plasma Rifle Back-Up: Craig Boone Weapon: Gobi Campaign Rifle Arcade Gannon Weapon: Plasma Defender Edges: Melee: The Bowie Knife is a quicker kill, but the axe has slightly better range and can get wedged into parts to the body easily. Edge: Rick Grimes Close-Range: The Ranger Sequoia is a deadly gun, but the Viper in the hands if Ricks has slaughtered dozens of undead. Edge: Rick Grimes Mid-Range: The Carbine has better ammo and range than the Mossberg. Edge: Courier Six Long-Range: The browning is deadly, can fire more shots, and has a decent range, but the anti-material rifle packs a great punch and can shoot down planes. Edge: Even Special: The plasma rifle is a deadly weapon at near range, but the Remington can kill at close, far, and mid-range. Edge: Rick Grimes Backup 1: Boone beats Shane easily as his weapon is deadlier, and he is a significantly better trained and less merciful than Shane. Edge: Courier Six Backup 2: Gannon may have the better weapon, but Daryl is more willing to pull the trigger and is physically stronger. Edge: Rick Grimes X-Factors: Rick\Courier 97 Killer Instinct 97 The Courier was willing to do whatever it takes to survive in the wasteland, but so was Rick. 79 Training 53 Rick had received decent training as a sheriff, while the Courier more or less taught themselves to defend their lives. 85 Experience 92 Rick is by no means inexperienced, but the Courier fought ghouls, fiends, super mutants, and various other enemies who are harder to take down than zombies. 62 Logistics 88 The Courier was able to work with various gathered together resources from small towns, while Ricks group had a scavenged together survival. 71 Tactics 60 While Rick's tactics were mostly how to escape if it all went wrong, the Courier was just following other people's tunes, a pawn in major faction's games. Personal Edge: While it won't be easy, I can see Rick pulling this one together with his better training and weapons. Deadliest Warrior: Rick Grimes Voting System: Votes that are well worded or with edges are worth 1 point Votes that make a little sense and have decent wording are worth half a point. Nonsense votes will be worth no points. The Battle: Rick 3-3 Courier Rick, Shane, and Darryl are out scouting for the group in the Mojave. It's been 3 weeks since the CDC explosion had sent them here, and they had yet to find civilization. "Look, don't you think it'd be easier to listen on the radio for civilization? I mean, we haven't found anything and we've walked for miles." Shane raises his arm's for dramatic effect when a sniper shot hits him in the arm and knocks him down. "Oh sh*t!" yells Rick as he dives for cover and Daryl drags Shane behind a rock. Meanwhile, on a nearby hill, Courier, Boone, and Arcade are watching the mysterious strangers take cover. It had been a few Monty's since the NCR beat the Legion at Hoover Dam, and Raul, Lily, Veronica, Cass, ED-E, and Rex were back at the Tops, still celebrating. "Looks like I hit one, lets go down and greet our guests." Says Boone as he loads his Campaign Rifle. They run down the hill after Rick's group. The Courier fires his Sequoia and nearly hits Rick who fires back with his Python and hits the Courier square in the chest, knocking him down. In pain, he pulls himself up and tells Gannon and Boone to go around their cover. Shane draws his Mossberg and vaults over cover only to see the Courier. apparently dead. Suddenly, a shot from Campaign rifle goes through his head, killing him instantly. (2-3) "SHANE!" cries Rick, who run's over to his dead friend, and riddles Boone with bullets from his Browning. With no time to check him, Gannon falls back to the Courier, who has pulled himself up and drawn his carbine. He fires on Rick, who in a rage, lines up a shot with the Remington and fires, hitting the Courier in the leg and knocking him to the ground. Injured, but alive, the Courier tells Gannon,"Boone may be dead, but we can avenge him." Rick, blind with fury, fires shot after shot at the retreating duo. Suddenly, he feels the barrel of the Plasma Defender on his head. Ready to die, he closes his eyes. Suddenly, a crossbow bolt hits Arcade in the chest and knocks him to the ground, where Rick knocks him out with the butt of the Remington. (2-1) Daryl runs up to Rick and says,"Sorry about Shane." Rick shakes his head,"We'll finish this for him." Daryl nods, then points and says,"Look out!" just as the Courier opens fire with the Plasma Rifle, hitting Daryl in the shoulder and knocking him into a rock. Rick tackles the Courier, who easily throws him aside with a move the Rangers taught him pulls out his Bowie knife, and then drives into Daryl's chest, killing him. (1-1) Rick draws his axe and cries,"This is for my friends, you a**hole!" before lunging for the Courier, who sidesteps and pulls out his Bowie Knife and says,"You think I wanted my friends to die, you f*ck?" and then ducks as Ricks swipes with his axe. Rick, enraged, kicks the Courier in the stomach, knocking him to the ground and prepares to go for the final blow. Suddenly, the Courier whips out his Sequoia and bashes Rick across the face, knocking him down. Before Rick can get up, the Courier shoots him twice in the chest. Before he dies, Ricks mumbles,"I'm sorry Lori." (0-1) The Courier, saddened at the death of his friends, fell to the ground as his leg wound became worse. Suddenly, a hand grabbed him and pulled up, as an injured Gannon said,"What? You thinking I'd die that easily? If I can survive Lanius, I can survive a crossbow." With that, the two limped back to New Vegas as the Courier said,"Boone, wherever you are, I hope you are at peace." Winner: The Courier Experts Opinion: The Courier won the battle due to his experience with tougher enemies then Rick and slightly better back-up. Category:Blog posts